A New Vamp In Town
by kyoslilkitty
Summary: A new girl shows up and getting a little too cozy with Kenta. She is a lot like Karin, in a way that Karin will never see coming.
1. Chapter 1

A new Vamp in town 

Ok, this is my 1st fanfic so I hope you all like it. I worked hard so I would love some feed back. Thanks and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin (other wise known as Chibi Vampire). Although I wish I did. Oh well, on with the story. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter one

As Kenta stroked Karin's cheek, she felt herself blush and look away. But he lifted her chin, making their eyes meet. His face only inches away from hers. As she closed her eyes and waited for their first kiss. beep, beep Karin's eyes flew open her heart racing.

"Only a dream…" she said with a small sigh.

After a few moments she was ready for the day and headed down stairs. After a quick bite to eat she was out the door to meet Kenta on their walk to school. But Karin was un-aware that the whole time she was being watched.

Karin couldn't meet Kenta's eyes all the way to school. She was still embarrassed by her dream. Kenta could see that something was bothering her and was getting worried. Before they got to school Kenta grabbed Karin's hand and pulled her into a near by bush.

"Sorry Karin it's just….are you ok? You've been acting weird since I met you this morning. Is it...um…that time?" Kenta asked looking at her with concern.

Karin blushed. Not knowing what to say. Luckily they were interrupted by Maki. She laughed as she pushed a branch away and saw the two hiding.

"I saw you guys jump in for a morning kiss. You love-birds" Maki said with a grin on her face.

"AHHH, it's not like that you have it wrong!" Karin said as she stood up.

Maki just winked as she walked away laughing. Karin hot on her heals trying to explain. Kenta watched them go and grinned to himself as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Maybe one day…" he mumbled as he looked up at the blue sky.

A dark figure high in the trees watched them, a dark smile slowly spread across her face.

"Well, this could get interesting." she said in a clam cool voice that broke off into a fit of laughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the class room everyone took there seats. The teacher smiled and tried to quit everyone down.

"Now class, we have a new transfer student. Now can we please all welcome Mizuki." said the teacher.

In walked a tall beautiful slim young girl, with long black wavy hair down to her back. Her smile was mysterious and she had black eyes that shined, although she was a little on the pale side. Tossing her hair back she smiled making a lot of the guys in class drool.

"Hello everyone, I'm glade to be here." she said in a clam cool voice.

"Well, I'm sure everyone will make you feel welcome. Now why don't you take a seat beside Mr. Kenta." said the teacher.

Most of the guys in class glared at Kenta and whispered about how lucky he was. Mizuki smile and made her way to her seat. But she stopped in front of Karin's desk for a brief moment and smirked. Karin looked up and gave her a questing look. But Mizuki just tossed her hair and winked.

Karin watched her take her seat but all of a sudden Karin clutched her chest. Too many people were unhappy about the seating arrangement and she could feel it. She quickly covered her nose.

Oh No! My blood is increasing. I can't hold it in. thought Karin.

Kenta looked up to see Karin shaking.

Oh no her blood, but she's in the middle of class. Kenta thought as he started to stand up. Karin looked over in a panic and stood up as well.

"Excuse me may I please go to the washroom?" Karin said as she rushed out of the room not waiting for the teacher to respond.

Kenta ran after her. Yelling back "sorry got to get a drink!" leaving the class to whisper about their weird behavior.

Karin ran into the janitor's closet. When Kenta opened the door there was blood every wear. Karin was on the floor tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sorry…" Karin mumbled.

Kenta smiled and bent down whipping away her tears and rapping her up into a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it." he whispered in her ear.

They spent the rest of their time trying to clean up the mess.

The new girl hid behind the corner and smiled. She had seen it all and she wasn't even surprised. As she headed back to the class room she thought to herself.

maybe its time to go visit an old friend

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is my very 1st fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you want me to continue it. Good bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

A new Vamp in town 

Ok, so I didn't get any feed back. But I just couldn't wait. I got an amazing idea for the next part of my story. So I hope this time you do send a little feed back…please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin (other wise known as Chibi Vampire). Although I wish I did. Oh well, on with the story. **

Chapter two 

Everyone was packing up to go when Kenta and Karin came threw the door together. As Karin took her seat and started to pack up her bag Maki grinned at her.

"Ah, what is it now Maki?" asked Karin blushing.

"Oh it's nothing. Just you and Kenta coming in together." She whispered with a wink.

"Ah! NO! YOU HAVE IT WRONG" screamed Karin in a panic.

Maki just laughed and turned away. As Karin kept trying to convince her friend the new girl walked by and dropped her text book into Karin's bag. Then she stopped in front of Karin and smiled.

"I was just wondering," she said in a low whisper "if you and Kenta were an item. Are you?"

Karin blushed and shook her head. Maki lessened and glared at the new girl.

"What if they are?" Maki shot back.

The new girl glared at Maki and tossing her hair back she sneered. Without another word she left. Karin blushed and looked down.

"Ah I hate snobs like that." Maki said firmly.

"But…Kenta and I…were not…" Karin mumbled.

"Yah you're not yet. But she doesn't need to know that." Maki said with a grin.

Karin looked down and blushed her face was bright red. She didn't even notice Kenta walk up next to her.

"Um, Karin you ready to go? Hey, are you ok?" he asked lightly lifting her chin so their eyes met.

Karin blushed more and ran out of the room grabbing her bag. Kenta stood their looking at her run. Scratching his head he sighed. when will I ever get it right with her. he asked himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin pouted the whole way home. how could I be such an idiot! Why can't I get things right with him? And what was with the new girl. thought Karin as she hit herself on the head. She suddenly stopped her eyes wide. wait could she…could she be after Kenta? Karin screamed and ran the rest of the way home.

Mizuki smiled and started to walk up the hill to Karin's house. I wonder what she will do when she comes to the door. thought Mizuki as she passed the same sign for the second time. She stopped and took a look around.

Above her surrounded by bats was Karin's little sister Anju. She was controlling the bats to cover the house and confuse the intruder. Mizuki looked up in the sky and grinned right at Anju.

"What is this?" Anju muttered wide eyed.

With a wave of Mizuki's hand the bat disappeared and she was on her way to the house. Up in the sky Anju was in shock that the little human broke her clocking device. Anju frowned down at the girl. She was already half way to their house.

"What just happened Anju?" asked boogie her talking doll.

"I must warn big sister" she said and with that she was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin opened the door and jumped back. Anju was standing right in front of her. She took a deep breath and laughed.

"Anju you shouldn't scare me like that" Karin said as she took a step in the house.

"You must be careful big sister. She isn't what she seems to be. You have to watch out before she takes something dear from you." Anju said looking at her sister with her dark eyes.

Karin took a step back. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't understand. She was about to ask her little sister to explain when the door bell rang. Karin looked at the door and when she looked back Anju was gone.

"She is probably warning the family…" whispered Karin taking a deep breath.

Karin opened the door and her eyes widened, in front of her stood the new student Mizuki. Mizuki smiled and Karin tried to pull on a smile but was too shocked to move.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Karin," said Mizuki taking a step in "sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything. But I'm just wondering if you might have my text book. I called everyone in class, but your number wasn't listed."

Karin snapped out of her trance and shrugged.

"I might. Um…come in." Karin said shutting the door and leading Mizuki into the living room.

"Have a seat…I'll be back in a minute." Karin said as she rushed out of the room.

Mizuki looked all around the room. This is a nice place. she thought. She turned her head to the door and saw a little girl in black standing there. Mizuki grinned.

"I know who you are…" Anju said in a low hard tone.

Mizuki crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. "I know you do. Unfortunately your sister isn't as smart as you are."

"What do you want with her?" Anju asked taking a step towards Mizuki.

"You will just have to wait and see." Mizuki said with a laugh.

"If you hurt her you will live to regret it." Anju threatened.

By this time Mizuki was standing up in front of Anju. Glaring down at Anju Mizuki sneered.

"Are you threading me? You haven't even awaken fully yet and you dare threaten me?" Mizuki sneered looking down at Anju.

"So are smarter than you look." Anju said with a smirk.

Before things could get any more intense Karin came in holding the text book. She looked from Mizuki to Anju and then back to Mizuki.

"Um…" Karin started but didn't know what to say.

Mizuki walked over and snatched her text book from Karin, and started to make her way to the door. But before she left she took a look back at Anju and Karin.

"Till next time, Karin…Anju" she sneered and with a toss of her hair she was gone.

Karin turned to Anju.

"What was that about?" Karin asked

Anju sighed and shrugged.

"Nothing, don't you have a lunch box to make?" Anju asked looking up at Karin.

Karin started to freak out because she hadn't even started. As she rushed off to the kitchen Anju turned to the dark door way behind her.

"How much did you all hear?" she asked as her mom, dad and brother stepped out from the shadows.

"A lot." Ren muttered.

"You shouldn't have threatened her like that, especially since she knows that you have not fully awaken yet." said her dad with a sigh as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Why do you think she is targeting Karin?" said Calera looking out the window watching Mizuki go down the street.

"Because of Kenta." Anju said looking at her family.

"If that is true we must all keep a watchful eye on both Karin and Kenta." said their father.

"But we must not make our presence know. And we must let Karin discover Mizuki's true identity herself. We must not tell her that Mizuki is also a…" Calera stared to say.

"A vampire…" she finished

Once the words had left her mouth the whole room fell silent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Please send feed back. Bye-bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I am like so happy! I got two reviews saying that they liked my story so far! dose happy dance I know only two people is kind of sad but I'm happy so on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin (other wise known as Chibi Vampire). Although I wish I did. Oh well, on with the story. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter three

Karin was stiff as she glared angrily at Mizuki who presently had her hand on Kenta's shoulder. Her eye twitched slightly as they laughed about something. Karin sighed and slumped down in her seat. She placed her head on the desk in utter defeat. Maki turned in her seat and looked down at Karin.

"Hey, Karin what's wrong?" she asked poking Karin in the head until she looked up at her.

Karin was silent but soon gave up and pointed to Kenta and Mizuki. Maki's eye twitched as she slouched down in her seat.

"I see she is here not one week and has her eyes set on your guy!" Maki practically shouted.

In a flash the whole class was staring at Karin and Maki. It was even worse when Kenta look directly at Karin and raised his eyebrow. Karin looked from Kenta to Mizuki. She just stood behind Kenta and smiled like a little brat with chocolate.

Karin could feel her face go bright red. Kenta stood up and brushed Mizuki's hand off his shoulder and walked over to Karin. She turned away quickly and closed her eyes. he lightly touched her shoulder.

"Karin…" he started but Karin didn't let him finish.

Without another thought she rushed out of the class room leaving Kenta there with out a clue as to what had just happened. Mizuki smiled knowing that is was her chance. After things had settled down in the classroom, Mizuki went behind Kenta and rapped her arms around his stomach and placed her head on his shoulders.

"You know Kenta, it seems like your little girlfriend doesn't want you around," she whispered in his ear "stay with me and I can give you immortality."

Kenta managed to get out of her grip and ran out the door.

"I'M GOING AFTER KARIN" he yelled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki stood there eyes filled with fire. How could he refuse her? What did this Karin have that she didn't?Mizuki was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that someone had come up beside her.

"Service you right. Karin and Kenta belong together, so stop trying to get between them."

Mizuki looked over to see that Maki was standing there glaring at her. Mizuki sneered at her comment.

"I'm going to go get something to drink" Mizuki said regaining her cool. And with a toss of her hair she was out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin was hiding underneath one of the stair cases. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Why did I run away from Kenta? Karin wiped away another tear and started to look of a tissue to blow her nose with. Suddenly in her face one appeared. She looked up to see Kenta holding out a tissue with a sad smile on his face.

"Thanks…" mumbled Karin as she took the tissue.

Kenta sad beside her but Karin quickly looked away. She still won't look at me. Why? Was it because I was helping the new girl with her work? Is she jealous? How can I prove it to her that she's the only one for me? Kenta blushed he knew what he had to do.

Karin felt Kenta's hand under her chin. He softly pulled her head to wards his. Karin blushed and closed her eyes. Soon she felt his soft lips on hers. After a moment they broke apart.

"Karin, you're the only one for me." Kenta said looking deep into her eyes.

Mizuki watched them from around the corner. Her anger rose as she stormed away. damn now how am I going to get him away from her? she turned and kicked the wall next to her. After that didn't help she leaned on the wall trying to clear her head. But all she could hear was her stomach growling. She looked up at the clock. In one second school would be over. As the bell rang she smiled to herself.

"Time for dinner…" she said with an evil smile as she walked out of the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys, I hope you liked chapter three. It came out a bit earlier than I thought it would but that's cool. Anyways I hope you liked. Bye-bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I am like super psyched about this one. I got the most awesome review so I started writing. Now I haven't mentioned Winner much in this story but I'm gunna add him anyways. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Karin (other wise known as Chibi Vampire). Although I wish I did. Oh well, on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four 

Karin avoided Kenta's eyes as they walked through the park together. She didn't know what to say. What had made him kiss her, not that she was complaining though. Kenta walked silently beside her. what should I do? wondered Kenta as he sneaked a peak at Karin. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and slipped his hand into hers. Karin blushed and looked up and him. He opened one eye and smiled as he opened the other.

Karin giggled but she soon slowed down. She looked all around. She slowly let go of Kenta's hand.

"Say Karin what is it?" Kenta whispered as he followed Karin as she crouched down behind a bush.

"I hear something. Look" she whispered back.

Kenta moved the branches a bit to get a better view. His eyes widened, he looked over at Karin.

"Is she doing what I think she is doing?" whispered Kenta.

Karin nodded. "She's sucking someone's blood."

On the other side of the bush Mizuki had her teeth in some innocent guy's neck. Karin shuttered. Why didn't I notice before? She is a VAMPIRE! And what dose she really want with Kenta? wondered Karin as she looked up into Kenta's eyes.

"We better go." Kenta said grabbing Karin's hand as he slowly started to crawl away, but the two didn't get very far before a shadow jumped in front of them. Kenta looked up and dropped his head.

"Kenta what is it?" crawling over beside him.

Looking up Karin fell over at what she saw. Standing there in his vampire hunting outfit was Winner. But he was rather pale and had a red nose and cheeks.

"HOW DARE YOU KENTA! HOLD MY KARINS HAND IN SUCH A MANNER! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DULE FOR KARINS LOVE!" he yelled but broke off to blow his nose.

"Oh No, Winner you have a cold! So that's why you haven't been at school." Karin pointed out as Kenta helped her up.

Winner rushed over and grabbed Karin's hands. "I am touched that you care so much. I am sorry if Kenta did anything rude to you wail I was away." He said as he glared at Kenta.

"AH go home Winner or we'll all catch your cold." Kenta said and he got between him and Karin.

"I would never let my cold or any other colds get to my lovely Karin" Winner said crossing his arms and looking away.

"That is not physically possible Winner." Kenta said shaking his head.

"Just be quit and duel!" Winner shouted.

"Wait, first things first what are you doing here Winner?" Karin interrupted.

Winner smiled "I am out protecting the city from vampires!" Winner declared.

Karin's eyes widened in the excitement of Winner showing up she had forgotten to be quiet and revel that she and Kenta had seen Mizuki sucking blood. Slowly Karin looked behind her. Mizuki was gone and so was her victim. Karin breathed a sigh of relief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really you don't have to" Karin protested as Winner walked beside her.

"No I shall walk you home so that HE doesn't try anything." Winner said glaring at Kenta.

"Well, um…this is where we spilt up." Karin said as she reached the corner.

"Good bye Karin until another day." Winner said as he kissed Karins hand before walking off.

Kenta glared at Winner as he walked away. "Why dose he always have to bug you. Why can't he understand 'No'?" he muttered.

"He's not so bad. I guess it's because I'm unattached to anyone" Karin said as she looked at her feet.

"Oh…" Kenta said looking away.

"Well," he said after a moment "you could be…with me…if you wanted to be"

Karin looked up at Kenta with wide eyes. "Are you asking me…to be your girlfriend?" Karin asked quietly.

"Well, maybe…do you want to be?" Kenta asked looking at her with an awkward smile.

"I'd love to be." She said giving Kenta a big hug.

High above a dark figure surrounded by bats watched them as they finally parted ways. A dark smile crossed her face.

"Over my dead body!" She said coldly as the bats slowly covered her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys, here is chapter four. I know I promised some that it would be longer but I'm kind of stuck. My story is only going to have 5 or 6 chapters in it but I'm having a little trouble with the ending. I don't know how to end it. So the next chapter may take a little wail to come out. If you have any ideas please send them to me. I have no idea what I should do, and I would love your opinions. Thanks again I hope you enjoyed it. Bye-bye.


End file.
